After The Phone Call
by Mrs. Edward Pattinson
Summary: This is directly after Chapter 7 of Breaking Dawn, Instead of it going to Jacob's point of view, it stays Bella's and you get to see how the Cullens deal with Bella being pregnant and how she deals with it! please read & review, ideas are welcome!
1. Chapter 1: Going Home

**(Please, read & review, this is the first chapter to my new story, should I keep going? Thanks in advance!)**

**(Bella is on the phone with Rosalie asking for her help, this is directly after Chapter 7 of Breaking Dawn!!!!) Disclaimer: I don't own anything….. **

**Bella's point of view:**

"Help you with what?" Rosalie asked.

I could hear the confusion in her voice.

I then told her the whole story as quickly as I could.

I didn't know when Edward would come back so we could leave.

"Of course, I'll help you, we can't let them hurt the baby." Rosalie said.

"Thank you so much." I said happily while tears streamed down my face.

I was surprised that she agreed.

"I'll be at the airport when you guys come back. It's okay." Rosalie said.

I was about to say something else to her when I heard Gustavo and Edward talking.

"Edward's coming back." I said frantically.

I never thought that I would be hiding something from Edward.

"I'll see you." Rosalie said.

Then I quickly hung up, deleted the call and put the phone back where Edward left it.

"Bella?" Edward called.

"In here." I said, my voice still not strong.

He walked into the room and said, "We can leave now."

I nodded as I took Edward's hand and we got on the boat.

The boat ride was horrible, Edward asked me if I was okay every few minutes, I threw up a couple of times, and was hungry too.

I was scared for my little baby, Edward wanted to get it out.

I couldn't let that happen, I loved him just like I loved Edward.

Edward carefully helped me from taxi, to taxi.

We didn't talk much because I had no idea what to say.

I knew that he was probably blaming himself, even though I didn't want him to, I couldn't convince him otherwise in this state of mind.

I slept, ate and got sick on all the planes we went on.

When finally I heard one captain say, "We will be landing in the Seattle airport in 5 minutes."

I sighed, happy this was over but I knew what was to come would be worse.

After we landed, Edward and I walked off the plane.

I then saw his entire family standing in a corner.

I dropped Edward's hand from mine and ran over to Rosalie.

She was going to help me.

She put her arms around me and the tears came, I cried and cried into her shirt.

I thought she would get mad, but she just patted my back.

Jasper and Emmett's jaws dropped at this sight.

Alice and Esme came over and patted my arm softly.

Carlisle walked over to Edward and they started talking softly.

Everyone looked partly confused.

Edward then came over and asked quietly, "Can we leave now?"

Rosalie unwrapped her arms from around me but kept very close to me and said, "Edward and Bella can come in my car with Emmett and me."

Edward looked like he was about to argue but I nodded and said with my voice shaking, "Please."

Rosalie stood right next to me, one of her hands on my shoulder.

Edward and Emmett carried the luggage while walking behind us.

We reached Rosalie's BMW and she said, "Emmett you drive."

He nodded still looking completely out of it.

Edward came to my side and started to help me into the backseat.

I got in and heard Rosalie and Edward arguing.

"Why can't I sit in the back with her?" Edward asked upset.

"Because you don't understand what she's going through! She loves this baby and you want to get rid of it!" Rosalie yelled at him.

I started crying because I didn't want them to fight, I wanted everything to go back to normal but I wanted my baby.

Emmett turned around to look at me, smiled slightly but then yelled out the window, "Your making Bella cry, Edward sit in the front seat!"

I didn't know Emmett could be serious, I whispered, "Thanks." to him.

He said, "Anytime, little sister."

I laughed slightly, I was happy that he was trying to make me feel better.

Rosalie then climbed in the backseat and said, "I'm sorry, Bella."

I just leaned into her and she asked, "Are you okay?"

"Sort of." I said softly.

I didn't feel sick really, I was just was worried.

I looked at Edward who was in the front seat, he looked so sad and worried.

It broke my heart to see him like that.

"I'm sorry too, love." Edward said quietly.

I leaned forward and touched his arm, "It's okay."

He smiled slightly.

Emmett started driving a little too fast.

I started to feel sick.

Rosalie looked at him and said strongly, "Not so fast, Emmett. I know we need to get home but you could make Bella sick."

He slowed and said, "Oops."

"It's all good now." I said softly.

My whole world was upside down, I looked around and I knew nothing was good.

I started to fall asleep in the car but awoke when I started to think about what would happen once we were back at the Cullens.

I felt something move in my stomach and I knew I had to protect it, I loved it.


	2. Chapter 2: Tests

**(Here's chapter 2, I am going to keep writing both stories as of right now, thanks to everyone and please continue to read & review both my stories, I really appreciate it!! =)**

**Bella's point of view:**

When we reached the Cullens, Rosalie helped me out of the car while Edward and Emmett carried the luggage in.

I noticed that everyone else was back already.

Once inside I just wanted to lie down but I knew Carlisle needed to examine me.

"So what's going to happen now?" I asked Rosalie.

She was about to respond when Edward came next to me and said, "Carlisle will examine you up in his study now, if that's okay with you."

"Okay. But I don't know if I can walk up the stairs." I said looking at how long the staircase looked and how weak I felt.

My stomach was growing so fast, it was unbelievable.

Rosalie glared at Edward and said, "I'll carry her."

Edward just nodded, he probably thought I hated him.

Rosalie picked me up in her arms and ran up the stairs.

She set me down on an chair that Carlisle brought home from the hospital and stood next to me.

Edward stood in the corner of the room and I said weakly, "Edward come over here."

He walked over to me and I put my hands on each side of his face.

"I love you, everything will be okay." I said while tears were filling up my eyes.

He leaned forward so are foreheads were touching and said, "I love you more than anything and I can see you hurting….."

Carlisle walked in the room and Edward stopped talking and backed up.

"I brought an ultrasound from the hospital, and I need to take some tests." Carlisle said while setting up some machine.

"Will she be okay?" Edward asked as soon as Carlisle stopped talking.

Carlisle looked at Edward and said, "I will know soon."

Edward nodded and stood next to me.

I grabbed his hand and he kissed my fingers.

I was worried of what the tests would tell.

Carlisle turned around and said, "Let's get started, Bella."

I nodded and Edward squeezed my hand.

Rosalie put her hand on my shoulder and Alice came into the room.

She wasn't smiling, which isn't like her at all.

I wonder if she saw anything.

I tried my best to smile at her and she waved at me.

For what seemed like hours, Carlisle took tests, hooked me up to various machines and asked Edward and myself questions about anything and everything that happened.

I started to feel sick and Rosalie brought me a bucket.

Every time I ate it ended up making me feel worse, I would get hot but then get cold.

After Carlisle was done, he went into his office to look over everything, he said that he would try the ultrasound tomorrow.

A few moments later I started getting exhausted.

"Edward, can I go to bed now?" I asked.

"Sure, love." He answered, he picked me up and started out the door.

Rosalie put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Goodnight and if you need anything, don't bother to ask. Tomorrow will be fine."

I smiled at her, I was glad we were on the same team.

I hoped she was right.

Edward set me down on the large bed in his room.

Alice came in the room and said, "I got you some pajamas, Bella."

I realized that I still had on the same clothes from a while ago and I needed a shower.

"Alice, could you help me take a shower?" I asked.

"Of course." Alice said.

She picked me up and Edward said, "I'll be right here when your done."

I nodded and Alice took me into her bathroom.

Alice helped me take a shower, it actually made me feel a little better.

I got dressed in the sweats and tee shirt that Alice brought me.

Alice knew better than to give me silk pajamas being pregnant.

After I was done, Alice gave me a peck on the cheek and put me back on Edward's bed.

I laid down and Edward sat on the edge of the bed.

I didn't understand why he kept keeping his distance from me.

"Edward, come over here." I said while patting the bed next to me.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Of course." I said.

He came over and laid next to me, I snuggled into him.

He put his arm around me and I said, "I love you, and I love this baby too."

Edward sighed and said, "I don't want you to get hurt, I can't stand to see you hurting, I love you so much."

I partly smiled because of how much he loved me and he said, "We'll decide everything tomorrow, you need to sleep."

I nodded and when he started humming my lullaby I fell asleep, having those nightmares again.

I hoped that tomorrow would bring good things.


	3. Chapter 3: Vote

**(I am finally back home, sorry I couldn't post for a while but to make up for it, I have like 3 chapters to each of my stories! Hope you like them, please R&R! p.s I am not a doctor =)**

**Bella's point of view:**

I woke up feeling horrible, I sat up and noticed no one was there.

When I looked down, I noticed my stomach was more than twice the size it was yesterday.

I was about to get up to look for someone when Edward and Rosalie came into the room.

"Good morning." Rosalie said.

"How are you feeling today?" Edward asked, he still looked upset.

I was about to answer when there was a sudden movement within me and it hurt so bad.

I gasped and the next second, I was in Edward's arms.

Rosalie came over to me and asked, "What happened?"

"I don't know." I panted.

"Take her up to Carlisle's office." Rosalie said.

Edward nodded and set me down on the same chair as yesterday.

It was hard to breath and my side hurt so bad.

Carlisle came in with Rosalie and asked, "Where does it hurt?"

I pointed to my side and Carlisle put his hand over the area.

I gasped because it hurt for a second, Carlisle nodded and said, "I'll be right back, I think you might have a broken rib."

I sighed, my baby was so strong but I knew it was just because I was weak and human.

Edward put his hands over his face and groaned.

Rosalie patted my back and said, "It'll be fine."

Edward's head shot up and he yelled, "No, it won't be fine, it's hurting her."

I put my hand on Edward's face and said, "It's fine, he's just stronger than me."

Rosalie nodded and then questioned, "He?"

I blushed and said, "I just think it's a he."

She laughed and Edward groaned softly.

Carlisle came back in and said, "I brought an x-ray machine."

I nodded and then he examined my injury, he came to the conclusion that it was a broken rib.

But he did a couple things to it and it barely hurt.

"I think that I could get it out without hurting you." Carlisle said quietly after he was done.

"No, no. You can't hurt my baby." I said loudly.

Rosalie nodded and said, "I won't let them, Bella."

Edward finally said something, "Bella, it's hurting you, we don't know what's going to happen."

"I can't do that. I won't do that." I said.

Carlisle said, "This could be very dangerous to your life, Bella."

"I don't care, I'll be fine." I said.

"I couldn't live if something happened to you." Edward whispered.

Rosalie looked at Edward and said, "Nothing will happen to her, we'll figure something out."

I nodded and Carlisle asked, "What does everyone else think?"

Edward said, "Let's see their opinions."

Rosalie glared at him and said, "I'll go get everyone, even though this is Bella's choice."

She left the room and came back a few seconds later with the whole family.

Carlisle told them everything possible and then said, "I want to give each of you a chance to say what you think."

Having their opinions probably wouldn't change my choice.

They all nodded then he asked, "Alice?"

Alice looked at me, then at Edward and said, "I can't see anything because this is a half vampire but this is your choice Bella, but if your going to die, I think you should consider everything."

I nodded, I wish Alice could give me some assurance but I don't think I'm going to die……

Edward spoke next he sounded crazy, his voice was shaking as he said, "Bella, you can't do this, we have nothing to help us, anything can happen, please you can't die for this, I'll do anything to make you stop."

I wasn't going to say anything till everyone said what they thought so I just nodded and tears streamed down my face, I didn't understand how they couldn't hope…..

Esme spoke next, "Bella, dear this is your choice, we don't have proof for either side, we don't have proof your going to live or die. Do what you think is the right choice."

I nodded and tried to smile at her.

Rosalie spoke with great conviction, "This is your baby, Bella. You told me you loved it, you wanted it, I think this could work, you can make it out of this alive with your baby."

Edward looked angry that Rosalie said that but I thought she was right.

Jasper looked at me, "Bella, this is your choice and I don't think anyone has a right to tell you what to do."

I nodded and lastly Emmett spoke up, "I agree with Rose, this is Bella's choice but none of you know she can't live through it."

I smiled and Carlisle looked at me and nodded as if to tell me I could respond.

"This is my choice, I love this baby and can't hurt it, I believe I can make it through this, I love all of you and want you to know that this is the right choice." I said weakly.

"Can we try the ultrasound now?" I asked.

"Sure." Carlisle said.

He connected me to the machine and I hoped it would work.

Everyone else besides Rosalie and Edward, smiled at me and left.

After a minute, Carlisle got a puzzled look on his face, and said, "It's not working."

I groaned and Rosalie did too.

Edward looked like a statue, Carlisle unconnected me and said, "I am guessing that the membrane is too hard, I'm going to go do some research."

I nodded as tears started coming down my cheeks, "Try to rest, call me if you need anything." Carlisle added.

Rosalie trying to comfort me said, "Carlisle will find something, It's okay, don't cry."

But I couldn't stop, I put my head in my hands and started balling.

Edward put his hand over mine and said, "I'm sorry this happened to you, Bella."

I lifted our hands and kissed his, "Don't be sorry, I know it will work out." I whispered.

His eyes softened even though he said, "You don't know that. I'm going to go help Carlisle research, if that's okay."

"Of course, I love you." I said as he walked out of the room.

"I love you too, Rosalie take care of her." He responded.

Rosalie nodded and said, "I'll take you to watch T.V and I'll try to make you some food."

She brought me downstairs and sat me on the couch, I drifted in and out of sleep as I watched T.V.

I couldn't hold down the food, even though I was hungry.

I hoped that now since everyone knew my choice that the arguing would stop.

But I doubted it…….I prayed that Carlisle would find something to help me.


	4. Chapter 4: Another Phone Call?

**(thanks to all the reading and reviewing and I am so sorry it took me a while to post more….I've been busy with school and everything….Hope you like chapter 4, I know it's short, I promise the next one will be longer.…I will update a.s.a.p!! My other story will be up soon, I wish I wasn't so busy… Please pretty please with sugar on top R&R…=)**

**Bella's point of view:**

I was watching T.V with Rosalie and Emmett when Edward and Carlisle walked down the stairs in a heated argument.

Because of my human ears, I couldn't hear what they were saying but when Rosalie noticed me look over she cleared her throat loudly.

Edward expression went from angry to worried in a second.

He sat down next to me and rubbed my back, it felt nice. But I had a few things on my mind.

"Did you find out any new information?" I asked trying to sound casual but I'm sure they heard the nervousness in my voice.

Edward bit his lip, a habit that he had started because of me.

I felt the tears begin to come when he said quietly, "Just old legends, fables, and stories, nothing helpful for what you've decided."

He added so low I could barely hear, "Maybe you should rethink this decision, before it kills us both."

The tears started coming and I was about to defend my choice when Rosalie stood up and said angrily, "The stress isn't helping her, Edward. She made the right choice! Now get some hope and try to help her thorough this instead of making her cry!"

She quickly came over to me and whispered softly, "It's okay, don't cry, it makes it worse. You did what was right, I know you won't change your mind, I'll protect you from them."

I leaned into her I knew she was right, my relationship with Rosalie was the opposite of how it had been a couple of months ago.

"I'm making you worse, I'm sorry but…" Edward said softly as he grabbed my hand.

I was about to forgive him and make him stop apologizing when Carlisle said interrupted probably finishing the conversation from earlier, "Edward, I'm sorry but Bella's choice is made, I can't help you now, maybe she's right."

Edward groaned and was about to respond when a phone rang, Carlisle went to answer it.

I couldn't hear anything but Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett gasped.

"What!" I screamed to them, not knowing was horrible, why was it such a big deal that someone called.

"Its…." Edward started but stopped, obviously trying to hear the conversation.

I was getting mad now, I grabbed Edward's arm and pulled on it as I probed, "It's who?"

"Charlie." Edward said quietly.

I was in shock, I completely forgot about everyone and everything, what was I going to tell Charlie, Renee, not to mention all my friends.

My mind started racing, if I lived how could I explain having a child, I didn't know how fast this whole process would be.

If I died-which I don't believe will happen with my plan-how would the Cullens explain it, it would hurt everyone.

For one split second, Edward's plan seemed to make since, until I felt a nudge in my stomach.

It reminded me how much I loved this baby and how I knew that someday Edward would love our baby too.

I started crying, and was barely breathing.

I started hyperventilating, when Edward picked me up into his arms and said, "Breathe, love. It's okay."I started breathing and I asked, "What is Carlisle telling him?"

Carlisle was pacing the living room, still on the phone, when Edward spoke, sounding emotionless,

"He told him you picked up a rare disease in South America, its highly contagious and he is treating you. Charlie is arguing with him to see you, and Carlisle said you are quarantined and that he might take you to a special hospital."

I gasped to and if Edward hadn't been holding me up, I would've passed out.

"Why would he tell him all that?" I asked.

"He's buying time, trying to cover everything." Rosalie replied instead of Edward.

Great, now Charlie was getting lied too, everyone else would be too.

I started to tear up and Edward tried to comfort me when Carlisle whispered, "Charlie wants to talk to you……"


	5. Chapter 5: Charlie

**(Thanks so much people!!! Here's the next chapter. I'm not exactly sure what's going to happen next……if you have any ideas at all, tell me….Please continue to R&R, it makes my day! I was going to post sooner but the website was messed up..=( Hope you like her talking to Charlie=)**

**Bella's point of view:**

"What do I say to him?" I asked frantically.

"Sound sick, and just back up what Carlisle said." Emmett answered.

I nodded but that was easier said than done.

I took the phone out of Carlisle hand, but Edward grabbed it and said, "You don't have to talk to him, if you don't want to."

I took the phone and said softly, "I need to talk to him, it's inevitable."

He nodded as I said into the phone, trying to sound as sick as possible, "Charlie?"

"Bells is that you?" Charlie said sounding very upset.

"Yes, It's okay dad, don't worry." I said trying to calm him down.

"Carlisle said your really sick, and quarantined but I don't care if I get sick, I want to see you." Charlie said, he wasn't any calmer.

I suddenly felt sad and it took all my energy to not start crying.

"I don't want you to get sick, I'll be fine, I'll see you soon, dad." I said as I suddenly felt sick.

"Can I call you tomorrow?" Charlie asked still worried.

"Yeah, dad. I'll be fine, I promise." I said, even though that wasn't entirely true.

Edward grimaced when I talked about being fine.

"Goodbye. Love you, dad." I said quickly.

"Bye. Love you too, Bells." He said and then I quickly hung up.

I breathed a sigh of relief that talking with Charlie was over as I handed the phone back to Carlisle.

"Can we do some more tests?" Carlisle said.

I groaned and asked, "Do you have to do them everyday?"

"Unfortunately yes, Bella. It will help us help you." Carlisle came over and picked me up.

Edward and Carlisle followed up the stairs, she set me down and Carlisle took the tests.

Even though, I'm not a doctor, I knew I was worse. My stomach was bigger, I was thinner and I was much weaker.

I couldn't let Edward know that, that would just help him convince me to get rid of my baby.

Carlisle did his tests, it made me so weak.

I fell asleep while Carlisle and Edward were discussing the results.

I woke up a few hours later in Edward's bed.

He was sitting next to me, with his head in his hands.

It seemed like he could've been crying if that was possible.

"Edward what's wrong?" I asked frantically, I didn't like to see him upset.

He sighed and said, his voice sounding wrong, "Everything is wrong, love."

I gasped, how could he have no faith. "Like what?"

He frowned and said, "By Carlisle's results, your getting worse, love. I can't imagine something happening to you, and this….."

He cut off, I was getting angry now, "This what?"

"This is all my fault, Bella. Don't you see that, everything that happens to you is my fault, I can't do anything good for you. I'm so sorry, you don't even know. I wish this could just go away." He said.

I started crying, "Are you saying you regret….." I was beginning to question when Edward grabbed my hands in his and said, "Of course not, but now because of all that your in pain all the time, you can't see Charlie, or anyone really for that matter, your weak and I can't stand to see this."

I was so confused, my whole world was spinning out of control. I was about to argue because he was wrong, when Edward said, his voice sounding softer, "I'm sorry, again. The stress isn't helping anything, go back to sleep, love."

"It's okay for the last time stop blaming everything on yourself, and Edward, you don't know what's going to happen to me, I love this baby." I said back with my voice trembling instead of being strong.

He tucked me back into the bed and said, "I don't know, but guessing is dangerous and you getting hurt might not……"

I didn't have enough energy to keep arguing tonight so I said, "You told me to go to bed, goodnight Edward."

"Your right. Goodnight, love. Do you need anything?" He asked, I could tell his mood hadn't changed very much, all of my effort seemed wasted.

"No." I half lied, what I really wanted was to keep my baby, become a vampire, and spend forever and ever with Edward.

But that wasn't what he meant.

He started whispering my lullaby in my ear and I fell asleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night, screaming with terror.

My dreams were horrible and strangely Edward was no where to be found.

I got up and tried to walk to the door, "Edward?" I called.

There was no answer, I guess I would have to find him myself.

But him not being there worried me…….this couldn't be something good.


	6. Chapter 6: Research

**(Thanks to all the people who read and reviewed, it makes me continue to write….Hope you like the next chapter and sorry it took so long, I've been busy, I'll try to update as soon as I can! =)**

**Bella's point of view:**

Walking down the stairs was more difficult than I thought it would be.

I was afraid that I was going to fall and hurt myself, or more importantly my little baby.

I loved this baby, it was part me and part Edward.

I wasn't my baby's fault that I was a weak fragile human.

I had a plan of how to get myself and my baby through this.

Once I was about halfway down the stairs, I saw all the Cullens sitting around the living room.

From what I could tell, they were all arguing.

Edward was standing in the middle of the room, looking half crazy as he was trying to talk to his family.

Emmett was sitting in a chair with Rosalie on his lap, who was now yelling at Edward as Emmett rubbed her shoulders, trying to calm her down.

Alice looked upset for once since I met her, Jasper had his arms around her.

Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the loveseat watching the argument.

I knew that this conversation probably had something to do with me and the baby.

It hurt me to see them all arguing about it. Tears started running down my cheeks.

But I was very surprised that nobody had seen me come down the stairs or heard me call out for Edward.

I was trying to be very quiet, but when I took the next step, I tripped and started to fall.

I screamed out in fear as I felt two cold arms around me.

I thought it was Edward but it was Jasper.

He had been closest to the stairs.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked, as Edward and Rosalie came over to me, worry across their faces.

"I think so." I said back, I didn't feel worse than usual.

He handed me to Edward who said, "I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't left you upstairs by yourself. I was distracted, and you almost got hurt."

I started crying into his shirt as once again Edward blamed everything on himself.

He sighed and looked as if he could be crying, "I'm a horrible husband."

I cried harder as I said very loudly, "Stop that, Edward. Stop blaming everything on yourself, you are a wonderful husband. This isn't your fault."

He sighed and smoothed my hair, "Look at what I've done to you, love. If all of this is not my fault, who's is it?"

"No one's." I said through sobs.

Rosalie came over to us and said angrily, "Bella's right, Edward. Now stop doing all of this, your making her worse. You don't want to do that, do you?"

"Of course not." He said.

She gave him a dirty look and asked me softly, "Do you want to come with me?"

I nodded as Edward sighed and handed me to Rosalie.

"Edward, I love you. It's okay." I said before he got to far away from me.

"I love you more than you know." He said, obviously trying to avoid arguing with me.

He kissed my cheek and said, "Go back to sleep, I'll be right here."

Rosalie smiled down at me and carried me upstairs to her bedroom.

"You can sleep in here. No one will stress you out here." She said sweetly.

I smiled as I laid on the bed. I was still surprised at how Rosalie changed her attitude towards me.

She sat down next to me and I fell back to sleep.

I woke up a few hours later, feeling sick.

Rosalie put up my hair and brought me a bucket.

I tried to eat and the attempts failed miserably.

All day Rosalie sat next to me, telling me that my plan would work.

Emmett came in halfway through the day and said, "Edward and Carlisle are researching like crazy."

He laughed and added, "Edward won't even talk to me."

I smiled softly, It made things a bit better that Edward was going to stick to my plan, hopefully they would find something out.

Emmett sat down next to Rose and said sounding sort of serious, "Bella, don't be mad at Edward. He just worried about you. He would do anything for you and he is upset that he can't."

I gasped as Rosalie grimaced, "I'm not mad at Edward, and I know that."

"It seemed like you were. You were pretty mad last night. Then sad, then okay." He laughed and added, "Jasper said that her emotions change in split seconds."

I laughed softly and so did Rose, then she said, "That usually happens to pregnant women."

I nodded in agreement as Emmet said, "Then I'm glad, I'm not Jasper."

We all laughed and suddenly I heard a new laugh, Alice's.

"Jasper's out hunting with Esme. The emotions were too strong for him to deal with." Alice said, smiling at me.

Tears fell down my cheeks as I said, "Tell him that I'm sorry, it seems like I'm bothering everyone."

"No, your not. It's okay." Alice and Rose said at the same time, Emmett nodding in agreement.

I was about to argue, when Carlisle came in and said, "Charlie's on the phone, it seems like he's more determined to see you than yesterday. Then it's time for tests."

I sighed and wiped the tears from my eyes.

Today was going to be a long day.


	7. Chapter 7: Arguments

**(Thanks for reading and reviewing, and I have been busy and having writers block….I need ideas, if you have any, and I mean any tell me please, but for now, here's chapter 7. Hope you like it, keep reading and I am so so so so sorry it took me so long, I've been busy so I made it long for you guys, Update a.s.a.p R&R =) **

**Bella's point of view:**

Rosalie gave me a small encouraging smile as Carlisle handed me the phone.

I had to talk to Charlie again, it felt like each time it got harder and harder, I was lying to my father.

But I knew that I had too, and I knew I made the right choice.

Even though Edward didn't think so, and as he sat in the corner with his face in the hands, I had the urge to cry.

But I took a deep breath and said into the receiver, "Hey, dad." My voice trembling and sounding off, even to me.

"Bells, I tried calling earlier and no one answered. Are you okay?" My dad asked frantically.

"Of course, everything's fine. Don't get worked up, it's not a big deal." I said trying to calm him and myself down but my dad didn't need to worry, this wasn't his problem.

Edward grimaced at this statement and Rosalie gave him a very dirty look and said something too fast for me to comprehend.

"How can everything be fine if I'm not allowed to see you?" Charlie asked suspiciously, seeing the flaws in my answer.

"Um….." I mumbled into the phone, confused on what to say.

Then an idea popped into my head.

"Well, I'm getting better and everything else is perfectly fine." I lied.

Edward groaned loudly, and Emmett patted his shoulder, chuckling.

Rosalie shrugged and gave me a look as to say, you had no other choice.

"Really? That's great, Bells." Charlie said sounding relieved.

I breathed my own breath of relief, he actually believed me, but I wasn't technically lying. Was I?

But then he asked, "When will you be good enough for me to see you? And you sound worse……"

I stopped breathing, now what was I supposed to say, for all I knew I could never see Charlie again.

I sounded worse?

"I…don't….know right now, dad. And Carlisle is taking good care of me, I promise." I choked out but I sounded truthful, this wasn't a lie.

"I believe that, how many times has he helped you?" Charlie joked, laughing.

I couldn't help but laugh too, "Too many to count." I said back.

Edward smiled slightly, and it made me feel so much better.

"If your sure your okay, then I'll talk to you later Bells." Charlie said back.

"Yeah, dad. Have fun fishing. Bye." I said back, knowing exactly what he was in a hurry about.

Charlie laughed and then I hung up.

I was in such a good mood, Rosalie smiled and said, "You seem happy."

I smiled back and said softly, "I haven't laughed in a while, it felt nice."

Rosalie glared at Edward, and it hurt me to see she thought he was the reason I wasn't happy.

Emmett smiled and said, "I promise to make you laugh."

I laughed because Emmett was just a funny guy, even if he didn't mean to be.

He smiled brighter, turned towards the door after giving Rosalie a kiss and said, "Told you."

Edward came over to me and whispered, "I'm sorry, I won't make you unhappy anymore."

I leaned into him and he reached out for my hand, when my hand touched his, I noticed a frown on his face.

"What?" I asked, worried.

"You look so thin, and weak. Your wedding ring is almost falling off your finger." He whispered.

I bit my lip, I didn't know what to say, I knew what I wanted to say would just start an argument.

I didn't want to fight with Edward, and I don't think he wanted to fight either.

Luckily, Carlisle came over and asked politely, "Can we do the tests now?"

I was about to protest, but I knew it wouldn't go any good, these tests would help me in the long run.

I also didn't want to upset Edward anymore than he already was so I just weakly nodded.

Carlisle came over to where I sat with his equipment, I noticed he had brought home different machines, that worried me.

But what worried me more was I looked over and saw Rosalie and Edward glaring at each other and having it seemed like they were having a almost silent argument.

When I saw Rosalie turn to me and give me an apologetic glance, I knew I would ask what that was all about.

Carlisle measured around my stomach and gasped, in that next millisecond Edward and Rosalie came to my side.

"What?" They both asked at the same time, worry clear in their tones.

I bit my lip in anticipation, I didn't feel worse than usual but I was scared.

"Well, I was just amazed at how fast your stomach is growing Bella, it's completely abnormal, almost growing two times a day." Carlisle said looking at his chart.

My eyes widened, "Two times a day?" I asked in complete shock.

Rosalie patted my back softly as Edward looked sick and left the room.

Tears came to my eyes as Carlisle added, "Most women are at your size when they are over 8 months pregnant."

"But Bella has only been pregnant for a few weeks." Rosalie argued, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"That's what worries me." Carlisle said, almost too quiet for me to hear.

Seeing my expression, Carlisle smiled slightly and said, "Let's do the other tests, I'll figure something out."

I was about to say okay when I thought about Edward leaving.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

"He's upset, he went up to his room." Carlisle said softly.

I frowned, and Rosalie rolled her eyes but then got angry as she said, "Carlisle, tell him to stop being a baby. He's making everything worse for her!"

"Rosalie, could you please take me upstairs to see Edward?" I asked, trying to stop yet another argument over me.

She scoffed but nodded and picked me up in her arms.

We were about half way out the door when Carlisle said, "We'll finish this later, I'll be in my office till then."

The next thing I knew I was standing in Edward's doorway.

Rosalie looked over at Edward and I knew a argument was about to start.


	8. Chapter 8: Sorry

**(Here's chapter 8, I got a lot reviews about Rosalie and Edward's hateful relationship, so I decided to have them to be nice to each other for now……please pretty please R&R, I'll update as soon as I can, I'm thinking about Jacob showing up in the next few chapters……so stay tuned! =)**

**P.S. I just started writing the sequel to "Before the Wedding" and I wanted to tell everyone that its going to be called "After the Wedding" and will take place several years after Breaking Dawn from Edward's point of view, it will mostly be about what happens when the Cullens have to move from Forks, why did they wait so long to move and how will everyone take it?…..look for the first chapter soon, thanks again!!**

**Bella's point of view:**

"What are you doing Rosalie?" Edward asked, without looking up from his hands.

She didn't have the chance to say anything because Edward frowned when he looked up and saw me next to Rosalie, and said softly, "I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to make you upset, I just needed to be alone."

I felt my face turn wet from the tears now falling from my eyes, I was about to wipe them off before Edward saw but he came over and wiped them himself and whispered into my ear, "That's not what I meant, come sit down."

I nodded softly as he picked me up and sat me lightly next to him on the bed.

I decided that if I wanted my questions answered that it was either now or never because in a few moments, Rosalie and Edward would be arguing.

So I took a deep breath and turned to Rosalie who was still standing in the doorway, "What were you two arguing about earlier in Carlisle's office?" I asked.

She frowned but said quietly, "It started out with me accusing Edward of saying things that hurt you, but it quickly turned into both of us fighting over who hurt you worse…."

Rosalie topaz eyes looked sad as she added, "In the past."

I knew what she meant by Edward hurting me in the past, the thought hurt me so I decided to ask her something else, "Why did you looked sorry? You never really did anything to hurt me." I said, putting emphasis on hurt.

Rosalie and I never really had a good relationship but I couldn't think of any time she had really hurt me.

She took a deep breath and said slowly, "When I told Edward you jumped off the cliff and died, you both almost really did die and I hurt you both very much."

Edward grimaced under the memory, as did I.

But I had thought about the fact that Rosalie had actually helped me, if only a little. Without her telling Edward about the whole thing, he might've never came back.

I looked over to Rosalie, who looked like if it was possible she wouldn't been crying.

"It's okay, Rosalie. I forgave you for that, it wasn't that bad." I said trying to stop the feeling of guilt taking over the entire room. She didn't look convinced.

Edward looked up at her, he had put his arm across my shoulders and said, "Rosalie, I want to thank you."

I gasped quietly, this was unexpected, if anything I had expected an argument to break out.

"For what?" She asked, never looking over at us.

"For everything, but especially for helping take care of Bella." He answered.

"You said that I didn't want to help Bella, that I was just after the child, that you don't want." Rosalie said through tearless sobs.

I had never seen Rosalie so upset, it was so strange.

Immediately, Edward shook his head, and after a few moments of silence said, "At first I thought you were helping Bella just for the baby, and that you didn't care about Bella at all. But I'm not so sure now."

He gritted his teeth then added, sharper but quietly, "I just don't want Bella hurt, this is all on chance, I don't like it."

I was touched as always, at how much Edward wanted to protect me but this was a completely different story and I believed that Rosalie did care for me and the baby.

I put my head on Edward's shoulder and put my hand on his cheek as I whispered, "Have some faith."

Rosalie finally turned around and said, "I agree with Bella, and I want to apologize to you Edward."

I was so confused, this made no sense, and besides, couldn't Rosalie just talk to Edward through his mind….

"What for?" Edward asked puzzled, now holding my hand in his.

"For being so rude and mean to you, I realized that your going through everything that Bella's going through and I also saw that the reason why you're acting like this is because you love Bella more than anything."

She smiled and added, "It's still hard to comprehend how much you two love each other."

I smiled softly as I noticed Edward smiling.

"I forgive you and that is the reason. I can't bear to see Bella hurt in any way at all and this is just……"

He broke off as the smile fell from his face.

Rosalie came closer and said sternly, "I don't want to argue, especially after this apology and in front of Bella but please stop, I understand how you feel but the stress isn't helping anyone and you don't know what's going to happen. Respect Bella's choice."

Edward took a deep breath and I could tell he was about to apologize, and I couldn't take it, I was about to refuse to hear it when I had a huge pain in my stomach, I gasped at how much more painful this was then it had been before and clutched at my stomach.

Edward picked me up and the next thing I knew, Rosalie was standing over me, rubbing my back as Carlisle and Edward came running in.

The pain was still there and I gasped again, each time I made a noise, Edward flinched.

"Where does it hurt?" Carlisle asked, as Edward looked over me trying to spot the pain for himself.

I pointed to my side where it felt like throbbing and Carlisle came over and put his hand there, I flinched at first but the cold made it feel better.

After a few moments he said, "I think it's a false alarm, nothing broken as far as I can tell. The fetus probably just getting stronger."

I heard Rosalie and Edward breath a quick sigh of relief.

"Bella, when was the last time you tried to eat something?" Carlisle asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

"A few hours ago, but she just threw it up a few minutes later." Rosalie answered before I had the chance to speak.

"She needs to eat, its making her weak, she hasn't actually ate in days." Edward added quietly.

"Well, let's try to get some nourishment into Bella." Carlisle said as he left the room.

I sighed, and leaned into Edward as Rosalie patted my arm.

Hopefully I would be able to eat something, but somehow I doubted it.

If it hadn't worked before, why would it work now?


	9. Chapter 9: A Visitor

**(Here's the next chapter, so so so so so so so so sorry I haven't updated in a while its my fault…but I'm trying! Please Please Please Please read & review, its greatly appreciated, updating a.s.a.p! =) Thank you for sticking by me when I don't deserve the kindness ****J**** (some of the dialogue is from Breaking Dawn pages 170-176)**

**Bella's point of view:**

A few minutes later, Carlisle came in with a try of food, I wanted to eat but I knew this was a waste of time and food.

He handed Rose the tray and was about to say something when Alice burst into the room and whispered almost to quiet for me to here, "Carlisle and Edward you two need to come with me now!"

Carlisle nodded and left the room but Edward hissed, "Stop blocking your mind! Tell me what it is, I'm not leaving Bella if its not important." I winced at the harshness of his words and felt instantly guilty for causing so much pain among them. Alice shot me a apologetic smile and then looked back at Edward, obviously she told him because his expression changed from anger to shock to more anger in 10 seconds flat.

"Stay here with Bella, Rose." Edward said as he followed Alice quickly out the door. Rose nodded and went to the window with a frown appearing on her face, I was completely confused.

"What's going on, Edward?" I screamed afraid and also not wanting him to go. He was back in the room, hands on my face in seconds, "Nothing to worry about, love. I'll be right back." With that he was out the door. I shot a frantic glance at Rose she just sheepishly smiled so I took all the authority and energy I could muster to say "Rose, if this involves me or Edward you need to tell me what's going on!"

Obviously I didn't do a good job because she rolled her eyes and said the one word that I wanted to hear but dreaded, "Jacob." "He's here?" I asked, still confused. She just nodded and said, "I guess we'll try to get you some food after he leaves." Then she muttered something that sounded like, "Great now Edward and the dog are going to try to convince Bella to change her mind."

Rosalie turned her head towards the stairs and then said to me, "We can't let him see you."

I sighed and asked leaning back into the couch, "Why not?" "Are we keeping secrets from Jacob, too?" "What's the point?" She didn't say anything at first. Exactly. There was no point, it was inevitable.

Edward and the rest of the family came into the room and sat at various places around me. As I called louder so he could here, "Come in, please, Jacob." 

He walked into the room and looked around in complete shock then he looked at me, his expression reminded me of Edward, but not as bad. Rosalie came over and hovered over me as if Jacob was going to hurt me. Then my stomach suddenly hurt and I threw up into a can when Rosalie put it under my chin. It was bad enough that everyone else saw me like this now Jacob did too, I felt so bad, he shouldn't have to see this.

"Sorry about that." I whispered as I smiled still feeling weak. Edward head slumped against my knee as he moaned quietly, probably fighting the urge to blame himself, I put one of my hands against his cheek telling him I'm okay and trying to comfort him. This is my choice.

He walked closer and Rosalie hissed at him. I knew she meant well but she's just being ridiculous. "Rose, don't." I said. "It's fine."

She moved to behind my head only because I told her too, she really tried (more than anyone else) to not upset me. "Bella, what's wrong?" Jacob whispered as he got on his knees leaning over the back of the couch. He reached out to grab my free hand, I knew he felt my icy hands. "Are you alright?" 

"I'm so glad you came to see me today, Jacob." I said, I felt this strange connection to him and was suddenly ecstatic that Jacob came before I got worse, for a second I thought it was because I haven't had anything remotely exciting happen for the last couple of days.

Edward moaned again and I stroked his cheek to try and calm him, he wasn't the same Edward at all, and it was my fault. Jacob's concerned voice brought me out of my thoughts. "What is it, Bella?" He asked again.

I knew I needed to tell him now, how to do it….well I looked around the room till my eyes found Rose looking at me. "Help me up, Rose?" I asked. Rosalie didn't respond. "Please, Rose." I said again. Finally she put her arm behind my shoulders.

"No," He whispered. "Don't get up…." Would he make up his mind? "I'm answering you question." I snapped. As I got completely up, the blanket fell to the ground and Jacob just stared at me for a few moments till Edward's head snapped up and he snarled, "Outside, Jacob." He got up and agreed, "Let's do this." 

"No." I gasped, trying to grab Edward, I would not allow them to fight because of my choice. This can't happen. "I just need to talk to him, Bella." Edward said reaching up to touch my face. "Don't strain yourself, Please rest. We'll both be back in just a few minutes." I believed him after I stared at his face. I nodded and fell back into the couch with Rosalie's help.

"Behave." I insisted, Jacob might try to get start a fight and I won't allow it. "And then come back." Of course being Jacob he didn't respond, he just followed Edward out the door.

I sighed as Rosalie pushed the food towards me. I couldn't eat, I was too worried for Edward and Jacob. Who knew what would happen with them, they hated each other already, with this baby Edward now hated himself and Jacob probably hated Edward now. I couldn't handle losing Edward.

So I decided to sit nervously until they came back. Rosalie trying to comforting me wouldn't help any. When would my life turn around?


	10. IMPORTANT! PLEASE! HELP! SORRY!

**IMPORTANT A/N: PLEASE GO ONTO MY PROFILE AND READ THE MESSAGE….I SERIOUSLY NEED EVERYONE'S HELP ON WHAT I SHOULD DO, I PROMISE IT WON'T TAKE THAT LONG….THEN PLEASE LEAVE ME SOME ANSWER OF WHAT I SHOULD DO!**


End file.
